


Eyes locked, Hands locked

by beeseven



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, well gays being gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/pseuds/beeseven
Summary: A rainy day without Jaebeom is enough to make Youngjae realize he wants to be with him forever. That he wants to call Jaebeom his husband and that’s what he does.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Eyes locked, Hands locked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefCYJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/gifts), [flrsdumal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flrsdumal/gifts).



> title and some of it from 'red velvet - eyes locked, hands locked' :)

The soft rain sound coming from outside slowly morphs into loud rain showers and thunders, but Youngjae doesn’t wake up startled. He was half awake already, even though it was dark in the room he knew it was morning already. His vacations have only started so he wanted to enjoy being in bed for as long as he could. But it soon became weird lying there without being able to fall back asleep and feeling the bed way too spacious for him alone. 

Youngjae lazily got out of bed, warmly wrapped on his comforter. It takes him just a few seconds to realize why everything feels so weird around him, it’s not because he was able to sleep for two hours more than he usually is. But also because staying at home and waking late means waking up alone. He finds Coco sleeping on the couch while Nora grooms her patiently, not even looking Youngjae’s way. 

He checks their bows but Jaebeom has taken care of it before leaving for work. They usually take turns filling the bows and checking on their babies every morning, but now that Youngjae is at home he thought he would be the only one doing it. The weirdness starts leaving his body little by little as he walks around the apartment, seeing how Jaebeom took care of everything before leaving and even tried to clean up after himself even though he almost always wakes up late for work. 

There are leftovers of the prunes Youngjae got him a few days ago, he must have had some for breakfast. The doctor gave them a list of food that supposedly was good for constipation so Youngjae made sure to get everything fresh for his boyfriend. He hoped they would work. 

It still feels weird being at home alone on a Monday morning, the whole atmosphere feels off. As if Youngjae isn’t living in his own universe, he knows he is though. When he sits at the table and eats one of the yogurts he also got for Jaebeom it is kind of a confirmation that this is his reality, a bit different from his daily life but still his reality. 

The rain falls strongly not giving signs of stopping any time soon, he feels bad thinking about Jaebeom who had to leave the apartment with the weather being the way it is. Youngjae plans on making chicken soup for when he gets home, but it’s still too early to bother with it. He spends the entire day thinking about Jaebeom or something related to him, to them. 

It was decided that he would enjoy his vacation, not work or busy himself with anything serious. He was allowed to laze around the house for as long as he could manage in order to rest, Youngjae always had a hard time doing nothing. Resting seemed harder than working hard, but today his thoughts were so over the place he couldn’t feel the burden of it. 

Watching as Nora and Coco played around he could only think about when he and Jaebeom moved together and they had to make sure their pets wouldn’t kill each other. It didn’t take long for them to get along but it was way harder than he thought it would be, it was worth it though. Giving a sister to Coco and knowing she wouldn’t feel so lonely when he wasn’t around made him feel better about the way he took care of her. 

It was really worth it because the way he watched them now made him feel like they finally became a family. Every step he and Jaebeom took to make their relationship work was worth it because now they could have it all in the most perfect way. Coco and Nora weren’t even playing anymore, cold days made them lazy, and yet Youngjae felt himself on the verge of tears. It was a weird, melancholic day but he was happy as well. He hated being apart from Jaebeom, even if for a few hours, for a day, or for weeks, it was always hard on him. 

Today it was bad as well, but it was different. The lack of Jaebeom lying his head on his chest or just making some lame joke was just an insistent remark of how in love he was with the other man. Youngjae was in love with Jaebeom and he wanted nothing more than to have him always by his side, to make sure nothing would ever come in between them, to be able to say they were forever without any fear of what the future could bring on them. 

It wasn’t the first time Youngjae has considered marrying Jaebeom, they have talked about it but never made plans. They just knew one day they would do it, but they weren’t worried about when or how. Youngjae wasn’t worried about it now either, but he wanted it. He wanted to call Jaebeom his husband, to hold hands and feel match rings in their fingers. Within every passing day, Youngjae just became more sure he wanted their lives to be merged together, to never be separated from Jaebeom. 

Even though Jaebeom isn’t there right now, everything around has a bit of him. He is in everything not only physically, but Jaebeom is also in everything on Youngjae. Without thinking too much more about it he goes back to his room, Youngjae has a box where he keeps all kinds of things, his most precious things so he knows he won’t ever lose them. 

It doesn’t take him more than a minute to put his hands on the ring his grandma gave him, it was the ring his grandpa got her when he asked her hand in marriage. It was supposed to go to his uncle, her oldest son, but she said she never felt like giving it to him. She never gave it to his mom or to any of her grandchildren either, but for some reason when Youngjae turned eighteen she decided to give it to him. She said he was her favorite, maybe because he was the youngest, Youngjae didn’t know and at the time it didn’t matter to him. 

Now looking at it he is so grateful she decided to keep it and wait to give it to him. Youngjae never thought about getting married ‘till he met Jaebeom, and even when he did think about it he didn’t exactly fantasize about seeing the man using the ring. Now it was all he could picture in his head. The ring was a bit feminine, not something one would pick for a man he supposes, but it was beautiful and it didn’t matter. It was gold and it looked sort of dirty, or maybe it was just because of how old it was but it was still beautiful in its own way. The diamonds were yellow too, not too vivid or shiny, Youngjae wasn’t sure if it was the time doing either. But he loved how it looked. He loved it. 

He loved it way more than he has ever loved a single object. Youngjae was happy and cocky when his grandma decided to give it to him, even his mother was jealous of her choice. But he never felt any kind of connection to the ring, he now feels like they were meant to be. Such a small thing and he loves it so much. 

It’s hard for Youngjae to concentrate on anything else, he tries to make time pass faster by playing with Coco but it doesn’t help. Then he cooks the soup for Jaebeom earlier than he was supposed to, even without doing anything other than thinking all day long Youngjae feels his eyes getting tired and before he can realize it he is falling asleep. 

He doesn’t hear it when Jaebeom gets home. Youngjae only knows he did because he feels fingers touching his sides and soft lips kissing his neck. This time he wakes up the way he enjoys the most, with Jaebeom by his side. He turns around on Jaebeom’s arms, a little startled since he didn’t mean to fall asleep. 

“Oh, you’re home…” his eyes are still a little heavy but as his hands find their way around Jaebeom’s body, going up to his hair he notices how wet it is. “Didn’t you take your umbrella? Hyung, you will get sick!”

“I did. Hey, I already took a shower, see,” the man says, pointing to his body already on his comfy pajamas. 

Youngjae is a little perplexed that he made it home, took a shower, and still he didn’t even hear a sound. “Still, you gonna get sick if you sleep with it wet, Hyungie.”

“It will dry, it is still early. Let’s eat,” this time Jaebeom kisses him on the lips. It only lasts for a few seconds, but Jaebeom has his hands on his neck and is able to feel how fast his pulse is. “I missed you too,” he says and smiles before kissing Youngjae again. 

He then pulls Youngjae by the hand so they can go eat together. It’s not like he forgot how in love he is, but having Jaebeom this close makes Youngjae feel his heartbeat way too strong and loud in his chest. He stares at their linked hands but soon enough Jaebeom is letting go so he can serve them food. 

Jaebeom asks about his day and complains about his own, saying it was driving him crazy knowing Youngjae was home waiting to be cuddled up but not being able to be there to do it. He says it in a joking way but Youngjae rolls his eyes because as stupid as it sounds it for real bothered him to be alone. 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Jaebeom asks after a while of Youngjae pretending to eat and barely replying to anything the man says. 

“I’m just not that hungry,” he didn’t think he would be so nervous. They’ve been living together for almost four years now, he wasn’t nervous at all when they decided it would be better to share an apartment. It wasn’t even romantic to begin with, they just decided to do it so they wouldn’t have to pay two different rents. 

Youngjae doesn’t even know if he can do romance, he doesn’t think Jaebeom can do it either, but tonight he really wished he could. He waited ‘till Jaebeom was done eating then they washed the dishes but then there was nothing else on the way. They sat cuddled together on the couch and Jaebeom kept kissing his neck as if he had never had the chance to kiss it before. Maybe it was because of the racing pulse thing he just discovered, regardless of the reason it wasn’t helping Youngjae’s situation. It was only making him more nervous.

It had to be done, so he should just go with it. Pushing Jaebeom lightly so they can look into each other’s eyes, Youngjae takes a few deep breaths before finally speaking. 

“When you look at me what do you feel? When I hold your hand, what do you feel?” Youngjae asks with a whisper but his voice gets more confident as he goes. “I feel like my heart will bust when I look at you. When I wake up with you I feel like I’m about to combust.”

“Baby… of course I feel like this too,” Jaebeom tries and he takes Youngjae’s hand on his. Then he continues, he knows Youngjae needs more. “I feel… I feel like there is just you and I. There is no one else, just us. But why? Why are you having thoughts about it?” 

He sounds worried, but he shouldn’t be. Youngjae is even more nervous than he was before but he knows he shouldn’t be either. 

“If you feel the same as me now, if you think we will still feel the same for each other in the future too… you just need to say it. If you want to stay with me, and if you want to hold me you just need to say it. You just need to take me,” his voice is shaky, Youngjae’s entire body is shaking. But he manages to take the ring from his loose sweatpants pocket. 

Jaebeom’s eyes are glued to it, he doesn’t look as if he was expecting it, he doesn’t even look as if he believes what he is seeing. Then there are tears rolling down his eyes, Youngjae wants to laugh at him and he does. But they are wet laughs because against his will he is crying too. Jaebeom hasn’t even said anything yet but now it all feels too real, no taking back. He wouldn’t want to take it back. 

“Will you marry me? Will you--” 

Jaebeom stops him with a kiss, a heated kiss that becomes messy and sloppy way too fast. Their tears getting in the way, their hot wet skin glued to each other. They only break apart when Youngjae feels the ring burning in his palm. Then he pushes Jaebeom again just enough to look him in the eyes and take his left hand, placing the ring on his fourth finger and kissing it as well. 

“I do. I want to marry you, and I will, y’know. I will hold you forever.”


End file.
